


Tender and Harsh Her Touch May Be

by Elsie876



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair Pulling, Licking, Pain Kink - pressing on bruises during sex, Strap-Ons, Use of Magic or Superpowers During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Ivy feels down on the week of her birthday, Harley decides to fix it in her own special way. If that involves sex, all the better.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn Cartoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Tender and Harsh Her Touch May Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topazblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/gifts).



Harley sighed and chucked a rock onto the ground. Ivy was sulking yet again. Even her idea of breaking into Sionis Corps’ Headquarters in Brazil and killing everyone there to punish them for de-foresting the Amazon had failed to cheer her up. Now Ivy had gone off somewhere and Harley was bored yet again. Right now, they were in hiding after firebombing an Ace Chemicals plant in Missouri and they were stuck in a boring little town two states over with only one motel to its name. At least this one had clean sheets.

Harley found Ivy by the town river sitting on a log staring at nothing. Harley went and sat beside her. 

“Hey, Ive, what’s up? Town got you down?”

Ivy looked back at her. “It’s not that, Harls. I actually kind of like it here. ”

“How can you like it here?”

“Everyone here leaves us alone, and there’s nature all around us. Besides, Charlene owes me a favor. “

“The motel owner?”

“Yeah,” said Ivy, “I helped her daughter escape prison after she destroyed some logging trucks that were cutting illegally on stolen land. Transferred her a little money to help her after, too. “

This was new. “I didn’t think you cared about anyone else that much.”

That got a smile out of Ivy. “You didn’t see what she did to those trucks. It was beautiful how she destroyed them. What else could I do?”

That got an equal smile out of Harley. That sounded just like Ivy. If you made her extremely short list of human beings worth giving a shit about, Ivy would do anything to help you. The problem was that was she wasn’t so great at accepting help for herself. Harley would have to tread carefully, which wasn’t exactly her greatest strength. Still, she could try.

“What’s got you down then? I thought you’d be happy we destroyed that plant.”

Ivy looked away. “I am. It’s just that, well, it’s not the greatest time of year for me.”

Harley placed her hand on Ivy’s. “Why not? Did something happen?”

Ivy sighed. “It’s more what didn’t happen. It’s my birthday in four days.”

Harley’s eyes widened. “Oh, Ive.”

One of Ivy’s worst memories was of her as a little girl with no one at her fifth birthday party except for her piece-of-shit of a father who delighted in telling her how worthless she was. Worthless as Harley’s family was, even she had had a cake and a party for her fifth birthday. True, she and Jessica Blankenstrop had gotten into a fight when Jessica had tried to take one too many party favors, but that only resulted in a few scrapes and bruises so not too bad overall. 

Ivy sighed. “It’s all right. I’m not five anymore. I’ll get over it.”

Ivy looked back at the river and Harley took that as her cue to leave. She didn’t mind. Harley had a plan. She walked back to the motel where Ivy wouldn’t hear her and called up King Shark back in Gotham where he and Clayface were holding the fort.

“Can you send the birthday box to a PO box two towns away? I’ve got a plan to cheer Ivy up. Oh, and I’ve got another favour to ask. Can you check if the Legion of Dildos is still open?”

***

Two days later, Harley put her plan into action. She’d picked everything up earlier today, leaving Ivy alone for most of the day. Not that it was hard. Ivy had been distant, not even letting Harley cuddle her when they slept together at night. Now, Ivy was sitting on her bed reading while Harley was getting ready for bed. At least, that’s what Ivy thought she was doing.

“Harley, are you done yet? I need to brush my teeth!”

“Coming, Ive.”

Harley put the last finishing touches on her surprise and stepped out of the tiny motel bathroom.

“Finally,” said Ivy without looking up from her book. “That was a long time even for-“

Ivy looked up and saw her. Instead of her usual nightie, Harley had put on a corset with the same motifs as her usual shirt and long gloves, one black, one red. She had also let her hair loose so it hung down her back. However that wasn’t where Ivy was looking. She was looking below the waist at the red strap-on that Harley had ordered from the Legion of Dildos.

“It’s even biodegradable,” Harley said. “Happy Birthday, Ivy.”

Also, it was double-headed, which meant Harley had a strap-on up her cunt as well. Tonight would be fun for her, too.

Ivy's face froze. “But my birthday’s not until the day after tomorrow.”

Harley decided to tease her a bit. She shrugged.

“Well, I could take it off if you wanted to wait.”

She turned around, but then Ivy sent out one of her tentacles from the potted plant Charlene had given her on arrival and wrapped it around Harley’s wrist. Harley turned back to face her and smiled.

“I take that as a ‘no’?”

Ivy smiled back. “Only if my ‘no’ is a ‘yes, please’. Do your worst, Harls.”

Harley’s smile morphed into a grin. “All right. Just lie back and let me handle it.”

Ivy laid her body on top of the sheets. She’d already changed into her negligée, so all Harley had to do was push it above her hips. Then, she pulled Ivy’s underwear off her as slow as she could just to build the anticipation. Once that was done, she rested a hand on Ivy’s ankle. God, she was beautiful.

“Open your legs for me.”

Ivy obeyed her, leaving her cunt exposed. However, Harley would not plunder that just yet as she typically did. Instead, she slowly kissed her way up Ivy’s leg, letting her mouth rest on the bruises. She pressed harder on those, licking and sucking. Ivy moaned. Harley stopped for a moment and smiled.

“You like it when I do that, don't you, Ive?”

“Don’t stop!”

An order Harley was all too happy to obey. She’d reached the knee by now so she increased the pace, licking, kissing and sucking her way up Ivy’s thighs until she reached the velvety folds of her cunt. She could already smell Ivy’s anticipation. The juices of her cunt were mixed in with Ivy’s distinct scent, like a forest, but with the slightest bite to it, thanks to her toxins. There was no other taste Harley enjoyed more and she gorged on it, sucking her folds and her clit. Ivy’s moaning increased as Harley brought her closer and closer to the edge. Harley removed her mouth just before Ivy was about to come.

“Not yet, Ive.”

Then Harley climbed up and put Ivy’s legs on her shoulders, leaving her cunt at Harley’s mercy. Ivy groaned.

“Please.”

Harley brought her fingers to her lips, reached over and pressed a bruise on Ivy's cheek, drawing another moan from her.

“As you wish.”

Then, she moved her hands to Ivy’s shoulders for better leverage. She had never done this before so she wanted to do it right. She worked her way in slowly before Ivy glared at her and pulled on her hair.

“Are you going to do it or not?”

Harley’s answer was to grab Ivy’s hair back, thrust her strap-on into Ivy’s cunt with one quick push and fuck her as hard as she could. If Ivy wanted it rough, she’d make it rough.

If Ivy had moaned before, that was nothing to how she whined now as her muscles squeezed. The silkiness of Ivy’s hair in her hand contrasted with the raspy glitter of the corset which only added to the mix of sensations. Harley barely heard the screams as each thrust sent the double strap-on up both cunts, and drove her to the edge as well. When Ivy arched her back and screamed, she knew that she had come. Once Ivy went limp, she slipped out of her and released her legs and hair, leaving Ivy to lie there and enjoy the moment.

Harley was just about to get off the bed and take the strap-on out when Ivy sat up and spoke.

“Don’t go.”

Ivy looked concerned so Harley frowned.

“What’s the matter, Ive? Didn’t you enjoy that?”

“More than I can say,” replied Ivy, “but you haven’t come yet.”

Harley smiled. Trust Ivy to know that. “Don’t worry about me. Tonight’s about you.”

A small smile appeared on Ivy’s face. “What if I want to worry though?”

Harley smiled back. “That’s different. What do you want me to do?”

Which was how Harley found herself at the pleasure of Ivy’s tentacles. Ivy had ordered her to take off the strap-on and her gloves and used her plant tentacles to do the rest, using them to unlace Harley’s corset and set it aside while she laid back enjoyed the view. Harley moaned Ivy used her plant tendrils to caress her breasts. She felt the faintest stirrings in her cunt again and now it was her turn to moan.

Ivy’s smile grew. “That’s my Harls.”

Then, she lay down again, and used her tentacles to pick Harley up off the ground and place her so her cunt was directly above Ivy’s face. She withdrew her tentacles and Harley was just about to ask her what she wanted of her when Ivy grabbed her and began to tongue Harley’s clit and she lost all need for rational speech. 

She could feel it as Ivy switched between her clit and her cunt, sending increasing waves of desire through Harley’s body. As the pressure increased so did the pleasure until Harley came, screaming loud enough for everyone in town to hear. She barely noticed as Ivy got out from under her, but she noticed it when Ivy caressed her cheek. 

“Happy Birthday to me.”

Tonight when Harley snuggled against her, Ivy didn’t move away. 

***

Harley was the one to wake Ivy up. Usually it was the other way around, but today, Ivy awoke to a grinning, dressed Harley. She was back to her usual outfit.

“Wake up, Ivy! Happy Birthday!”

Ivy sighed. “What is it now?” 

She had really wanted to lie around in bed after last night. Savor that moment in time. But of course, Harley always had to jump to the next thing. She restrained the urge to sigh again.

Harley answered her question by holding out two airplane tickets.

“Two tickets to Rio de Janeiro. If we catch an early flight, we can still have enough time to destroy Sionis Headquarters Brazil for your birthday. King Shark and Clayface’ll be here in an hour. What do you say?”

Ivy sat up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

“Let’s do it!”

Now this would be a birthday to remember.


End file.
